Replay
by BadeShipper5ever
Summary: Jade tiene un nuevo novio ¿o no?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí les traigo esta nueva historia .**

**Dan Warp, el creador de Victorious dijo que si el show no se hubiera cancelado el hubiera hecho un episodio en el cual Jade tendría un nuevo novio y Beck "pretendería" estar bien con la relación pero que todo seria un malentendido y después ambos regresarían bastante triste que no hubiéramos podido ver a un Beck celoso u.u . Como sea, yo trate de escribir ese episodio basándome en lo que Dan Warp dijo, este es un capítulo bastante corto por que aún no he acabado la historia pero ya llevo gran parte de ella así que mañana mismo prometo subir un nuevo capitulo más largo. Esto solo era como para contarles de que mas o menos se tratara. Eso. Bye c: **

* * *

-Vamos Jade- dijo Cat tomándome del brazo y llevándome hasta la pared donde pegaban todos los anuncios importantes o papeles para las obras- ¡Tenemos que verlo!

A diferencia de Cat yo no estaba nada emocionada, es decir, Tori siempre era la protagonista de las obras de Sicowitz y yo siempre quedaba como su suplente. No había nada emocionante en ver quien quedaba con el protagónico

Cuando por fin llegamos había un montón de gente alrededor y Cat empezó a abrirse paso sin soltarme del brazo, cuando por fin llego hasta en frente me soltó y yo me vi rodeada de gente invadiendo mi espacio personal.

-¿No puedes buscar tu nombre más rápido?- pregunte molesta- Me estoy engentando.

-Tienes que ver esto- dijo indicando con su dedo un nombre en la lista- ¡Tienes el protagónico!

-¿Queeé? Déjame ver eso.

"Jade West-Allison (Protagonista)"

_Lo hice._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, aqui esta el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten y dejen reviews o cosas asi :)**

* * *

Voltee a ver a Cat y sonreí, ella intento abrazarme para celebrar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la detuve con un "NO"

-Hey chicas ¿celebrando algo? -preguntaron Beck y Andre a coro

-¡Jade tiene el protagonico!

-Felicidades-dijo Beck sonriendo, se acerco a mi y me abrazo- Te dije que lo conseguirías.

-¿Y Tori?- pregunto Andre extrañado

-Ella quedo como suplente de Jade.-informo Cat

El timbre tocó y con eso interrumpió nuestra platica, nos dirigimos a la clase de Sicowitz y para nuestra sorpresa hoy había llegado temprano.

-Muy bien chicos creo que ya vieron quien tiene cada papel así que les daré los guiones para que los estudien y mañana comenzamos los ensayos

-¿Y que haremos el resto de la clase?- pregunto Robbie

-¡Tomense el día libre!- contesto y después salió del salón. No por nada Sicowitz era mi profesor preferido

Voltee a ver a Beck y en seguida el a mi

-Vamos por café- dijo y yo asentí, era como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la cafetería esperando por nuestros cafés.

-Sigo sin creer que Sicowitz me hubiera elegido como la protagonista

-Te dije que lo haría -sonrio y puso una mano sobre la mia.

-Aqui están sus cafés-interrumpió la mesera, dejo los cafés sobre la mesa y después se retiro a atender la mesa de alado.

-¿Entonces con quien me engañaras en la obra?

-Eso es ofensivo en todos los niveles.

-Era un chiste. -dijo - Solo dime quien tiene el otro protagonico.

-Tu- reí, es decir, era obvio. Beck había adicionado para ese papel.

-No, me fui a Canada la semana de la audición

Mierda. Lo había olvidado y lo peor era que solo por el había audicionado , el me había convencido.

-Lo había olvidado- tome un sorbo de mi café que aun estaba demasiado caliente como para tomar adecuadamente - Se quien sea más vale que no sea Sinjin.

Beck río un poco y después tomo un sorbo de su café.

Al día siguiente fui directamente al Teatro Caja Negra para ensayar y cuando llegue Beck ya me estaba esperándo y guardando un asiento.

-Muy bien chicos, comencemos- informo Sicowitz- Jade y Jai en el balcón ¡AHORA!

Subi de inmediato al escenario esperando lo peor y rezando por que Jai no fuera algo así como un Sinjin. De pronto la puerta se abrio.

-Perdón, llego tarde lo sé.

-Sube al escenario ahora mismo Jai

Todos nos quedamos con un signo de interrogación en la cara. Nunca nadie lo habia visto, estaba segura. Todos los chicos ademas de Beck y Ryder no eran muy guapos y bueno, el no era ni Ryder ni Beck.

-Lo siento chicos creo que no les dije que venia un alumno del extranjero.

-Si, evidentemente no no los dijiste- respondio Tori

-¿Y de donde eres Jai?- pregunto Cat coquetamente

-Inglaterra

Todas las niñas se miraron y empezaron a susurrar, era guapo lo acepto pero no merecía tanta importancia.

-¡Silencio todos! -grito Sicowitz- Comenzemos. En sus posiciones Jai y Jade.

"Oh Mitch, lo nuestro no puede funcionar, no si mi hermana esta enamorada de ti" dije

"Allison…"

Todas la chicas suspiraron y empezaron a decir cosas como "ow" "aw que buen actor es" . Sicowitz shusheo a todos y antes de que Jai pudiera decir otra palabra todas las demás volvieron a hacer lo mismo.

-Al parecer no podremos seguir con el ensayo en frente de todas estas pubertas, así que Jai y Jade se quedaran después de clases.

-¿Qué? - grite -¡Eso no es justo! Iba ir a Nozu con Beck al salir.

-Lo siento Jade supongo que tendrás que posponer tu cita con el buen parecido Beck.

-Ugh- gruñí y voltee a ver a Beck, el solo asíntío un poco como diciendo "Esta bien bebe" y después voltee a ver a Jai.

El timbre tocó y con ello todos se retiraron excepto Beck que se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla "Te veré más tarde" dijo y después desapareció por la puerta.

-¡No puedo trabajar asi!- grite - Primero llega tarde y después hace que nos quedemos despues de clases a hacer esta estupida escena

-No fue mi culpa- dijo Jai lo más amable posible

-¿Oh enserio? Entonces supongo que yo fui quien le gusto a todas las nińas del salón

-No es mi culpa gustarles!

Jai se volteo a ver a Sicowitz -Yo tampoco puedo trabajar asi -dijo - Ella es grosera y amargada

-OH.

-Esta bien ¡Tranquilos!- dijo Sicowitz- Ambos iran a Nozu a las 7.

-Oh no, no de nuevo- dije, sabia a lo que Sicowitz queria llegar, como aquella vez que m e hizo salir con Tori.

-Como si yo también quisiera salir contigo -dijo Jai, lo mire con cara de "Retractate o te arrepentirás" pero en vez de eso el solo se volteo.

-¡A las 7 los veo! - dijo Sicowitz saliendo por la puerta.

Tome mis cosas y me retire sin siquiera voltear a ver si Jai se encontraba atrás de mi

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Les cae bien Jai? Dejen reviews c: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por la persona que me aviso que me equivoque de capitulo hahaha:( Disfruten.**

* * *

Cuando llegue a Nozu me senté en la barra junto con Sicowitz.  
-¿No ha llegado? -pregunte- No puedo creer que pusieras a alguien tan impuntual como el en la obra.  
-Llego hace 5 minutos Jade, fue al baño.  
-OH.  
Jai llego y tomo asiento junto a Sicowitz.  
-Los dos se quedaran aquí hasta las 9, hablaran ,se conocerán y con suerte se caerán bien. Adiós.  
-¿Qué?- pregunto Jai extrañado.  
-Jade puede explicártelo todo, por cierto Jade, Sinjin y Burf están aquí.

Después Sicowitz salió corriendo del lugar. Solo éramos yo y Jai.  
-Genial- dije sarcásticamente  
-Tampoco me agrada estar aquí contigo  
Cuando estaba a punto de contestar Beck se apareció junto con Andre y Tori. Sentí como la sangre me hervía.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- grite mientras me acercaba a el  
-Vine con Tori y Andre.  
-¿Y quien te da derecho a venir con ellos y no conmigo?  
-Creo que será mejor que vaya a buscar una mesa- sugirió Tori  
-Te acompaño- dijo Andre y ambos se marcharon.  
-Se supone que te quedarías a ensayar, la pregunta es tu ¿qué haces aquí Jade?  
-Yo… - lo había olvidado, tenia que regresar con Jai aunque fuera incluso mas divertido pelear con Beck que estar con el - Vine con Jai.  
Antes de poder terminar de explicarle por completo Jai llego por detrás.  
-No sé que esta pasando pero será mejor que nos vayamos a sentar.  
-Claro- conteste sosteniendo la mirada fija en Beck, voltee a ver a Jai y después me fui detrás de el.  
Nos sentamos en la barra como hace unos momentos estábamos sentados, vi a Beck caminar hasta la mesa donde Tori y Andre se habían sentado y no le quite la mirada ni un solo momento.  
-Escucha, yo no quiero estar aqui y tu tampoco. yo no quiero hablar contigo y al parecer tu tampoco conmigo así que que te parece si nos ignoramos hasta- miro su reloj- la próxima hora y media y solo comemos?  
-Me parece bien.- suspire -Excelente elección.

Faltaban dos minutos para que por fin dieran las 9. Beck se había ido hace media hora sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada, lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo se arrepentiría.  
-Bien, adiós Jade.  
-Adiós- dije en un tono seco, me pare del banquillo y me dirigí a la salida.  
-ESPEREN- grito Sinjin interponiendose en mi camino -AUN FALTAN ..50, 49,48,47…  
-!MUEVETE!- grite y en seguida salto del susto y salió corriendo.

Al dia siguiente fui de nuevo al Teatro Caja negra y para mi sorpresa " había llegado tarde", no habia arreglado las cosas con Beck la tarde anterior y esperaba areglarlas hoy  
-Lo siento ok.  
-Sube al escenario ahora mismo y ensayemos la escena del beso.  
Deje mis cosas a lado de la única silla vacía que quedaba y me dirigí al escenario.  
-ACCIÓN  
-No puedo hacer esto Mitchell -dije tratando de sonar preocupada-en realidad no puedo quedarme.  
-Por favor- dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos- Quédate. Por mi, por nosotros.  
Después cerré los ojos y enseguida abrí uno, el hizo lo mismo y nos acercamos lenta e incómodamente el uno al otro hasta que por fin nuestros labios rozaron.  
-ALTO- grito Sicowitz y ambos suspiramos de alivio- Eso fue más horrible que los pies de Robbie.  
-OYE- se quejo Robbie.  
-¿Qué acaso no se hablaron ayer?  
Jai y yo volteamos a vernos "Tienes toda la razón Sicowitz no nos hablamos en absoluto solo nos sentamos por dos horas ignorandonos el uno al otro" pensé  
-Yo le pedí que me pasara la sal- dijo Jai tratando de suavizar las cosas.  
El timbre toco y todos sin excepción -incluso Beck- se marcharon, nosotros ya estábamos bajando del escenario para irnos a descanso cuando Sicowitz nos detuvo

-Parece que no les importa la obra, creo que pondre a sus suplentes como los protagonistas

Jai y yo nos miramos y empezamos a suplicarle a Sicowitz que no lo hicera.

-Esta bien! Como lo anterior no funciono tendrán que fingir que son novios como Allison y Mitchell por toda una semana.  
-¿QUEEÉ?- gritamos a coro  
-Y si se niegan, ustedes serán los suplentes y reprobaran mi materia  
-¿Y que hay con Beck? -Pregunte- ¿Al menos puedo decírselo?  
-No Jade, esto tiene que verse lo más real posible.  
-Pero el pensara que lo estoy engañando o algo parecido  
-El te quiere y tu a el, lo solucionaran.  
-Esto no es justo- se quejo Jai  
-Todo hubiera sido más fácil si se hubieran llevado bien ayer ¿no creen?- Sicowitz no dijo nada más y después se fue dejándonos solos a mi y a Jai, de nuevo.  
-Ok Jade solo quiero que esto acabe y creo que será mejor si nos llevamos bien.  
Por más que no quisiera que fuera verdad así era.  
-Esta bien y ¿qué hacemos entonces?  
-Lo siento por llamarte amargada.  
-Lo siento por echarte la culpa de todo- dije tragando saliva y mi orgullo -y también por llamarte impuntual.  
-Esta bien-dijo- Ahora dame tu mochila.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
-Se supone que somos novios ¿no? Y quiero ir a la cafetería, me estoy muriendo de hambre.  
-Ni siquiera Beck me carga la mochila.  
-Lo siento Jade, no soy Beck así que solo dámela  
-No  
-¿Quieres acabar con esto ya? Sicowitz estará en la cafetería esperando por nuestra aparición. .  
-Bien- accedí de mala gana y le di mi mochila

* * *

Dejen reviews plis :c


	4. Chapter 4

**Dejen reviews o algo :c Espero les guste.**

* * *

Fuimos juntos a la cafetería y Jai intento tomarme de la mano pero yo me negué rotundamente, estar con el me ponía incomoda; tal vez si no hubiera sido por la forma en que lo conocí me caería bien, a el no le daba miedo ni se dejaba intimidar por nada ni siquiera por mi y eso me gustaba, esa fue la razón por la que me gusto Beck.

Cuando llegamos al camión de Festus voltee a ver a la mesa donde se encontraban todos hasta Beck. _Ugh. Beck_. Lo único que quería hacer era ir a arreglar las cosas con el, discutir, ganar la pelea y después terminar besándonos pero en cambio estaba atrapada con Jai, era como si nos uniera una esposa.

-¿Quieres algo ?- pregunto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Un café

-¿Como lo quieres?

_Cierto. El no era Beck._

-Negro con dos de azúcar.

-Aqui tienes- me dio el café y antes de que yo pudiera sacar mi billetera el ya había pagado.

-Gracias.

Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada de todas las demás, sentia la mirada de Beck a mi espalda y solo me limite a tomar sorbos de mi café mientras Jai comía su pizza. Esto era una tortura, esto era incomodo, esto era estar contra mi propia voluntad.

Saque mi teléfono y empece a ver vídeos en Splash face después Jai pregunto que era lo que veia y le enseñe el video era niños que se caían de un trampolín y personas que se estrellaban contra una pared de vidrio, el empezó a reírse al igual que yo, los vídeos de gente sufriendo eran los más divertidos. Entonces pensé

"_Estar con Jai no puede ser tan malo."_

Al día siguiente había recibido un mensaje de texto de Beck, teníamos que hablar. Yo le conteste con un "ok" , no tenia ganas de hablar con el y en realidad no podía hacerlo, es decir, como podia explicarle que ahora era la supuesta novia de Jai. No quería perderlo y tal vez la mejor manera de evitar el asunto era si seguíamos peleados, lo arreglaría la próxima semana y el no se enteraría de mi supuesto noviazgo.

Entre por la puerta principal de HA y desee que Beck no estuviera en su locker esperándome pero en vez de Beck estaba Jai que se aproximo a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-No vuelvas a saludarme de esa manera cuando las personas nos están viendo- le dije y después me limpie el beso.

-Perdón Jade-dijo- es que lo único que quiero es rebrobar la clase de Sicowitz

-Yo soy la única que puede ser sarcástica

-Ok-dijo con las manos levantadas- ¿Te ayudo con eso?

-Yo puedo hacerlo sola-dije abriendo mi locker.- Ahora vete.

-Me voy por que quiero hacerlo-dijo- Te veo en el descanso.

En cierta manera Jai me caía bien, se parecía a mi.

-Hey- dijo una voz conocida, voltee y ahí estaba Beck parado junto a mi.

-¿Podemos hablar más tarde?- pregunte- No tome mi cafe esta mañana y me siento…

Antes de poder completar la oración el me tomo del brazo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en la oficina del conserje.

-¡No tenias por que hacer eso!

-¡Si tenia Jade! Vi a Jai besando tu mejilla y a ustedes ayer en el descanso y en Nozu ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

-¿Estas celoso?

-¿Qué? Nooo.-dijo acomodandose el cabello- Pero tu no dejas que nadie que no sea yo te toque. Solo no sé que pensar.

"_Tiene que verse lo más real posible" _la voz de Sicowitz me taladraba los oídos, tenia que hacer esto ahora o nunca, después podría hablar con el y solucionar las cosas.

Tome aire.

-Necesito tiempo

-¿Qué? ¿Estas terminando conmigo?

-No, escucha realmente necesito tiempo, esto no es definitivo.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo Jade?

-¿Una semana?-sonreí.

Beck volteo los ojos y luego salió por la puerta sin decir nada más.

Salí detrás de el y lo llame un par de veces pero el no quiso ni voltear a verme, seguida fui a la cafetería donde estaba Jai esperandome.

-Te compre un café- dijo- Negro con dos de azúcar ¿cierto?

-Correcto

-¿Podrías aceptar que tenemos en una relación en The Slap?

-¿Qué?- pregunte extrañada, tenia la cabeza en otro lado pero después recordé que esto tenia que sonar creíble, que había terminado con Beck hace unos cuantos minutos y que lo que restaba de semana seria un infierno sin el

-Acepta la invitación de relación en The Slap

Tome mi telefono que reposaba a lado de mi cafe y después entre rapidamente a The Slap, quite mi relación con Beck y acepte la de Jai.

"_**Jade esta saliendo con Jai"**_

-Siento que hayas tenido que terminar con el.

-Estoy bien- mentí. Estaba lo más lejos de estar bien.

El me abrazo y en vez de apartarlo acepte el abrazo, no por tratar de que todos nos vieran como una pareja sino por que realmente lo necesitaba.

Lo que resto de dia me la pase junto con Jai, , le di la mano al cambiar de periodo y muchos se nos quedaron viendo y empezaron a murmurar cosas pero no me podía importar menos, ahora que ya no estaba con Beck no me importaba nada. Solo serian unos cuantos días más y el suplicio acabaría. Volvería a estar con Beck y todo seria normal


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando por fin era hora de ir a casa Jai se ofreció a llevarme y accedí.

Cuando entre a mi casa mi celular vibro, vi mi pantalla que decia "Cat" y conteste.

-Bueno

-¡Hola Jadey!

-Ve al punto Cat.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Todos vendrán excepto Andre y Beck por que... -hizo una pausa- entonces si vendras?

-¿Por que no Cat?

-Prometi no decirlo

-Dime

-No puedo

-3,2,1..

-¡Esta bien! Pero promete que no lo diras

-Si Cat ,como tu prometiste no decirlo

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes decirme?

Suspiré

-Que lo prometo Cat

-Ok-rio- Beck te vio cuando estabas abrazando a Jai y dijo que el estaba bien si tu salías con el ;pero yo creo que estaba mintiendo por que después de eso ya no quiso hablar con nadie, así que Andre lo llevo al boliche para animarlo un poco.

Trague saliva. No pensé que esto pudiera afectarlo tanto..

Colgue sin decir adiós y tome una siesta, quería dormir hasta que la semana acabará o mejor aún, despertar de esta pesadilla y encontrar a Beck a lado mío abrazandome; .pero mi realidad era otra, ya no estaba con Beck y tenia que seguir pretendiendo si es que no quería que Vega se quedara con mi papel.

Al día siguiente desperté desganada de ir a la escuela, ojalá hubiera podido faltar pero este seria el ultimo día, al día siguiente seria la obra y yo podría regresar con Beck.

Me prepare para ir a la escuela y cuando llegue todos estaban susurrando alrededor mio, no me extrañaba es decir ni siquiera habia terminado oficialmente con Beck y en menos de de dos minutos ya tenia un nuevo "novio" .

_Estupido, estupido Sicowitz _pensé.

-Hola- me saludo Jai besandome en la boca.

Lo empuje y escupi

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- pregunte

-Sicowitz me dijo ayer que teníamos que mostrarnos más afectivos

-Pues me importa un comino lo que el estúpido Sicowitz diga.

-No no es asi y lo sabes.

-Ugh- gruñi, el tenia razón-¿ Podemos entrar a clase?

El me extendio la mano pera que yo le diera la mia y nos fuimos caminando directo al Teatro para ensayar. Era un ensayo privado ya que Jai y yo éramos los que alguien protagonizaba una obra lo dejaban faltar a clases para ensayar.

-¡Al fin llegaron!- dijo Sicowitz con un coco en su mano- Suban rápido y ensayemos la escena del beso, ahora.

Empece a hablar pero Sicowitz me detuvo.

-Vayan solo a la parte del beso

-Pero…

-¡AL BESO DIJE!

-Ok.- dijomos a coro extrañados.

Jai y yo nos vimos a los ojos, yo asentí como para darle permiso de que se me acercara, el puso una mano sobre mi mejilla y después poco a poco nos acercamos hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron -escuche una puerta que se abrió pero lo ignore- Jai y yo estábamos actuando. Fue un beso suave y tierno pero largo.

-En verdad estoy feliz por ti Jade - dijo Beck interrumpiendo, en seguida salte de los brazos de Jai.

El salió por la puerta y cuando ya había desaparecido voltee a ver a Sicowitz que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-grite- Se supone que es un ensayo privado.

-Yo lo llame

-¿¡Queeeeé!?- grite. Si Jai no me hubiera detenido Sicowitz ya seria hombre muerto. Cuando me tranquilice por fin pude hablar sin estar maldiciendolo.

-¿Por qué lo llamaste?-le pregunte

-Por que Beck es la persona que mejor te conoce y si el creyó en tu actuación entonces los demás también lo harán.

-Tengo que ir a buscarlo- dije levantandome del asiento en donde Jai me obligo a sentarme para que me tranquilizara- No pienso seguir con este estúpido juego.

Y eso fue lo ultimo que dije antes de salir del Teatro. Los pasillos estaban llenos, buscar a Beck en estas circunstancias era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Vi a Cat sacando algo de su locker y me aproxime a preguntarle si había visto a Beck.

-Hola Jadey

-Cat, dime que has visto a Beck

-No ¿por qué?

-Me vio a mi y Jai besándonos

-Pero son novios ¿no?

-¡No! Solo es actuación, escucha no tengo tiempo para explicarte así que si lo ves avísame ok

-Oki doki

Salí corriendo a la cafetería haber si ahí estaba y para mi mala suerte no fue así, busque en la biblioteca y en la oficina del conserje pero Beck no estaba en ninguna parte. Pensé ir a su RV y dude por un momento pero tenia que encontrarlo, tenia que hacerlo.

Cuando ya estaba saliendo para ir al estacionamiento me tope con Jai

-Jade ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Puede ser en otro momento? Estoy buscando a Beck.

-Por favor- me suplico

-Habla rápido

-Si tu y yo nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias y Beck no fuera parte de tu vida hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por gustarte y por conquistarte por que desde que te conocí cambiaste mi mundo 180 grados -puso su mano en mi mejilla- eres muy especial para mi Jade.

-No sé que decir- era cierto, no sabia ni que era lo que estaba pasando.

-No tienes que decir nada-sonrio- Ve por Beck.

Sonreí y fui corriendo a mi coche.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Pronto subo el próximo :) **


End file.
